naruto_shinobi_collection_jpfandomcom-20200213-history
Others
Others (その他 Sonota) is a menu from Naruto: Shinobi Collection Shippū Ranbu with miscellaneous options. Settings Settings (設定) allows the player to change the game's configurations. After making changes, touch the yellow button in the bottom to save the new configurations. This option is also available in the game's title screen. Game Settings If a player is having issues with the game, it is recommended to reduce one of more of the graphical settings to improve performance. *'Notifications' (通知) - Notifications on/off. *'Simple Rendition' (簡易演出) - Turn on/off the effect that shows a picture of the character when a Skill is activated. *'Mission Backgrounds' (任務背景) - Normal (通常) or Simple (簡易) mission background details. *'Operation Settings' (動作設定) - If the game's speed is too low during Missions, choose Light (軽快) to improve performance. *'Character Lookahead' (キャラ先読み) - Turn on/off. バトル連戦時における敵キャラの先読み設定「off」にすることで先読みを行わないようになります。※連戦時の暗転時間が長くなります。 Included in v.3.8.0. *'Character Motion' (キャラモーション) - Normal or Simple character animations. Included in v.3.8.0. Sound *'BGM' - Background music on/off. *'SE' - Sound effects on/off. *'Chara Voice' - Character voices on/off *'Navigation Character' - Select the character voice for the menus. Default options are None (voices off), Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Hinata Hyūga, and Random (changes after going on a Mission). Additional character voices can be purchased in the Shop. "Data Transfer" Players can transfer their saved game data from one phone to other here. The data transfer option is also available in the game's title screen. Support Support (サポート) has informations about the game and the player, including copyright info, policies, when and where Shinobi Stones were obtained, and acquisitions in the Gacha. User Information User Information (ユーザー情報) is the player's profile. Players can configure their nickname (max. 8 characters), "title", and comment. Players can also set one specific character to appear as an assistant for friends. If none is selected (or deselected with the icon), the last character used as a captain is the one that will be available to other players. Titles :See also: List of Titles Nickname (通り名), referred here as "Title" to avoid confusion with the user's Nickname (ニックネーム Nikkunēmu), is an additional nickname shown after the user's nickname. It is divided into "First Part" (上の句, alt. "Upper Part") and "Last Part" (下の句, "Lower Part"), which are combined to form the title. At first only one of each is available, the user's default title being 忍者学校の忍者学校生 (lit. "Academy's Academy Student" or "Academy Student of the Academy"). Additional titles become available by completing challenges or by gaining them in Event Missions. The icon of titles is a green tag with the symbols 上 (upper) or 下 (lower) on them. Titles colored orange are used as a single part. Note that there is a Shinobi Tool with similar appearance, but with a different color and the 忍 symbol. Code Input Code Input (コード入力) was used early in the game to insert promotional codes. This option felt in disuse and was removed from the menu in 2017. Super Shinobi Awakening List Super Shinobi Awakening List (超忍覚醒一覧) shows a list of all characters that can have their rarity increased. Help Help (ヘルプ) takes the player to the game's site to see info on how to play the game. Shinobi Picture Book :Main: Shinobi Picture Book Shinobi Picture Book (忍図鑑) is an album that shows all Shinobi cards the player had obtained. All characters listed here are shown with their maximum level. To Title To Title (タイトルへ) returns the player to the title screen. Category:Content